dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Pazuzu
II}} Pazuzu is a monster and is one of Hargon's henchmen in Dragon Quest II. Characteristics It is an indigo colored baboon with wings who is commonly the most powerful of their kind, originating as a boss in the Hall of Hargon for Dragon Quest II. They are now a common enemy in many Dragon Quest games, which is supported by their bestiary entires in the Dragon Quest Heroes games. (Stating that the first of their kind formed the Trinity with a Belial and Atlas) Biography Main game appearances Dragon Quest II Fizzle |note = None |location = Hall of Hargon }} A boss monster encountered in the Hall of Hargon. Armed with the Thwack spell and Kamikazee as well, Pazuzu can very easily kill your entire party. Generally, you will want to go all out and kill him as quickly as possible. Dragon Quest V A monster encountered in Nadiria, it uses a powerful kacrackle spell and is one of the strongest monsters encountered in the late game. Dragon Quest X Monster series appearances Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Pazuzu are a powerful A rank monster who you will need to synthesize Drakulard, Jamirus, and Night Clubbers. All of which are synthesizable monsters, thus it's no surprise that powerful X rank monsters require many Pazuzu to create. They can be synthesized or caught wild in the Dark World. Recipe: Silvapithecus x Gigantes (Jamirus or King Squid can be used as well, but King Squid ends up in a rank decrease and in order to synthesize Jamirus you need Pazuzu, therefore it is wise to use Gigantes or just scout them) Gallery Pazuzu DQII NES.gif DQMJ - Pazuzu art.png|Pazuzu's art in DQMJ to DQM23DS DQMBRV - Pazuzu.png DQMBRV - Pazuzu v.2.png Bazuzu.gif1 bazuzu (1).png DQMJ - Pazuzu.png DQMJ2 - Pazuzu.png DQV - Pazuzu.png DQX - Pazuzu.png Etymology Pazuzu is based on an ancient Mesopotamian demon of the same name. A demon of the southwest wind known to bring famine during dry seasons. It's anatomy consists of having a body of a man, head of a lion or dog, two pairs of wings, and a scorpion's tail. Other languages Related monsters *Batmandrill *Black batboon *Demon batboon *Pilferpithecus *Silvapithecus ja:バズズ Category:Dragon Quest II monsters Category:Dragon Quest II bosses Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy bosses Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters